The Return of Audrey- Little Shop of Audrey I
by boomerbabe14
Summary: This is the same person who formerly wrote for "BoomerBabe13" (see a few stories below). I, uh, forgot my contact information and had to make a new account *blushes*. I will be adding new installations to this story routinely, so keep reading! Thanks XOXO
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to green. Lots of it. Vines surround me and different blooms of strange flowers lay beside me in- a wooden box? I take a huge breath. What was that? I don't breathe like that. Where are my lungs? This isn't human- like. This isn't Audrey- like. This is PLANT- LIKE. And then I remember the last thing before my slumber. The last tears, the last screams-

OH GOD. The plant! Audrey II! Seymour! I was killed… and then _eaten!_ Where am I? _What _am I? And where is Seymour! My vision is sharpening. My senses are different. I can't move my arms_because I don't have any_! I can't run away because _I have no legs_! I move my tongue inside my mouth- _ouch_! My teeth are sharp!

If Orin had these… the abuse would be overwhelming. Wait- no, there is no Orin. Audrey II ate him! But Audrey II ate me! WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Suddenly, a large figure shifts into my vision. I realize that the black, shiny lenses that I see are sunglasses. And my reflection- I look like Audrey II when Seymour first introduced us! Before my mind can begin to fill with gruesome thoughts, the figure- the man- wearing the sunglasses take his large, meaty, finger and points at me.

"That one. What is it?" he asks. His voice is low and rough, the complete opposite of Seymour's. He backs up, ogling at my plant- ish new form and I see his full face. He has a greasy black moustache, a double chin, and when he removes his sunglasses to get a better look; his eyes are the ugliest, most putrid color of green I've ever seen.

"Oh, that? That's a cutting of the famous Audrey II! Y'know, Seymour Krelbourn's plant before he disappeared." Says a voice out of vision, and Seymour's name catches my attention. Seymour? _Disappeared?_ That could only mean one thing…

"For how much?" says the greasy man. He begins to absentmindedly stroke my outer petals. There was never a time before this when I've wanted a man off of me. And I dated Orin Scrivello DDS.

"You see, these plants are very common these days, most Americans have at least one in their home. They are said to produce good luck and happiness for the owner- for no price! Well, except for twenty bucks. How about it?" says the guy who I assume is the vendor.

Greasy nods his head and smiles. "Luck? Yeah, I could use some of that. I'll take it." After handing a crumpled up twenty to the vendor, he cautiously lifts me up by my stalk- _ow_- and places me into a brown standard flower pot.

Is this me now? One of Audrey II's minions? Do I have to eat _blood_? Can I stop this? And the biggest question of all: _where is Seymour Krelbourn?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi, so this is kind of awkward, but this account is an extension of "BoomerBabe13" (_see The Return of Audrey- Little Shop of Audrey I)_. I completely forgot the password to that account (and the e-mail), so here I am. I will be continuing The Return of Audrey- Little Shop of Audrey I on this account.

There is very little Seymour told me before I died. I remember hanging limply in his arms, and wanting nothing more than to see another day. I remember his face, full of disbelief and shame, and I remember seeing Audrey II smirking, with its lips turned all the way up, out of the corner of my eye. I remember asking him if he had fed Mushnik and Orin to the plant, and I remember him replying yes, and anticipating the worst. I remember not wanting our last moments to be angry or confused, so I focused on the one thing in Skid Row I love: Seymour. I remember black. I remember death, or sleep. Whichever you prefer to call it.

From what I've gathered, I figure that Audrey II had intentions to eat the human race from the beginning, carrying out a plan of dividing and conquering. It tricked Seymour into feeding it blood (which, in retrospect, Seymour really should have been alarmed by), and making it grow, and now spreading its spores everywhere.

God, wouldn't _I _be a spore? I've always imagined myself in a nice house, in a nice suburb. Not as a house plant with dastardly intentions. Instead of wallowing in misery, I decide to do what my mother has always told me to do: stay strong, Audrey. Fight back, Audrey. If only she hadn't committed suicide when daddy let early. If she hadn't, I would have stood up to Orin a long time ago, and I wouldn't even be in this mess.

_Screeech! _I am in the dirty trunk of Greasy's van, and it seems he has just taken a swift turn. These Skid Row streets have not been re- paved since I was a little girl. I remember always riding my pathetic little scooter past the windows of Mushnik's Skid Row Florists to admire the beautiful flowers. I have always loved flowers. I guess that's why I quit my job at the Gutter to work here after mama died. Although it is quite ironic that I was the one arranging her funeral bouquet.

My pot almost tilts sideways, and I don't even want to think of what would happen if I fell out of it. Greasy makes a grunting noise and reaches to turn on the car radio.

"_I will survive! I will survive!" _blasts the radio, and I want to laugh and cry at the same time. Sadly, I don't think a plant can do either.


End file.
